Cadenas de Oro
by BokiUsagi
Summary: Gracias a una investigación, tres exorcistas se toman unas vacaciones en cuanto a los akumas y el Conde, o por lo menos eso es lo que creen pero uno de los tres exorcistas descubrirá que no tendrá descanso alguno.   TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece es todo una magnifica obra de Hoshino Katsura! Yo sólo tomó prestados a sus personajes e historia para crear esto.

Advertencia: Esté capitulo contiene Lemon y Yaoi obviamente XD si no disfrutas de ello por favor no leas, de ser al revés adelante continua!

Cadenas de Oro

Capitulo 1: Las mejores Vacaciones.

El día era relativamente bueno. El clima cálido se sentía bastante bien, no calaba el sol; era de ese calorcito que te arrulla al darte de lleno en el rostro; las personas de igual manera se veían calmadas, sin preocupaciones, ni problemas. En definitiva un día perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo… Nada.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!- Bueno tal vez no tan perfecto.

En una enorme casa, perteneciente a los Kamelot, el hermano menor de lord Kamelot; Tyki Mikk, recién lanzó un jarrón de cristal lleno de agua, hacia su hermano mayor; Sheryl Kamelot, quien lo esquivó solo para ver como se rompía contra la barda.- ¡Eres un maldito fastidio! Jamás debí aceptar venir un tiempo. Ni aunque lo dijera el mismísimo Conde.

-Pero hermanito ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Si no he hecho nada más que quererte como es debido.- Hablo Sheryl ofendido y decepcionado.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No te soporto cuando te comportas así! Eres un fastidio.- Tyki Mikk gritaba alterado, mientras que, fuera del cuarto donde se llevaba a acabo la discusión, observaban atentos Road Kamelot y Wyseli, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, más que la somnolencia en el de ella y la indiferencia en el de él.- Yo me largo.- Tyki pasó de largo a Sheryl y esquivó a los otros dos, pero a su vez Sheryl salió de tras de él.

-Espera Tyki, no te vayas, comencemos de nuevo. Si viene el Conde y no estás se molestará.

-Él sabrá donde encontrarme.- No se detuvo.

-¿Pero dónde será eso? ¿A dónde irás?- Miraba angustiado.

-¡Cualquier lugar donde no estés tú!- Gritó, a la vez que azotaba la puerta de salida.

Road se acercó a su papá y jaló el saco de éste.- ¿Tyki ya no regresara? El Conde seguro vendrá pronto.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña Road, iré por él, hablaremos y arreglaremos las cosas seguro. No tardo nada. Wyseli cuida de mi pequeña Road.- En si, no espero una respuesta que no recibirá, por lo que se fue en seguida tras de Tyki.

En otro lugar no muy lejano, tres personas sentían la comodidad de aquel delicioso clima. Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee y Lavi conversaban alegres, se encontraban en una misión, una misión que catalogaban como nada complicada. Deberían quedarse unas tres semanas en una pequeña sede de la orden ubicada en aquella zona, debido a una investigación que se llevaría acabo en la que necesitaban diferentes tipos de inocencia.

-¡Ahhhh!- El exorcista pelirrojo se estiró mientras caminaba al lado de sus compañeros.- Vaya que esta misión me hará mucho bien. Estar lejos del panda será como unas vacaciones.

Allen, quien se encontraba a la derecha de éste, rio.- Te ves en verdad feliz Lavi.

-Lo estoy. No pelearemos en esta misión, solo serán investigaciones y mientras ellos tienen nuestras inocencias nosotros podremos hacer de turistas… Bueno, todos excepto tú Allen, tendrás que quedarte a que te examinen.- sonrió.

Lenalee, quien iba al lado de Allen, rio cubriéndose la boca con una mano.- Pero no te preocupes Allen, estaremos contigo.

-Claaaroooo…- Habló con sarcasmo Lavi.- Pero hoy no.- Con esto retrocedió unos pasos, haciendo que los otros se giraran a verle.- Quiero dar una vuelta por aquí antes de entrar a ese laboratorio, ver a la gente y el ambiente. Prometo que no me demoraré.

-Bien.- Fue Allen el primero en responder.- Pero tráeme algo de comer que me muero.- Se sobó el estomago. 

-Hecho.- Y el pelirrojo corrió antes de que alguien pudiera cambiar de opinión o detenerlo.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sheryl que continuaba con la búsqueda de su hermano perdido. No tenía idea de cuanto llevaba caminando, pero cuando salió a buscar a Tyki el cielo era de un azul claro y el sol estaba a todo su esplendor, la gente iba en montones de un lado a otro; sin embargo ahora las personas se iban a sus casas, el cielo se oscurecía a consecuencia de las nubes, de ser un día perfecto se convirtió en uno gris; Sheryl no se rendiría ni aunque las gotas de lluvia ya hubiesen comenzado a caer, miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicar a su hermano pero parecía que la tierra se lo tragó o… tal vez él desapareció en la tierra gracias a su habilidad.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y suspirando pesadamente tomó asiento en una banquita.- ¿Dónde te metiste Tyki? El Conde va a matarme.- Quedó bajo la lluvia pensativo, mojarse tal vez ya no era un problema cuando ya se estaba empapado, no obstante, otra persona no pensó lo mismo, de un momento a otro la lluvia dejó de mojar a Sheryl; quien miraba al suelo un tanto pensativo. Se extrañó del por que ya no se mojaba si aun llovía, pero al alzar el rostro se topó con su respuesta, un joven, mejor dicho el joven exorcista, Lavi, sujetaba un paraguas por arriba de Sheryl. Posiblemente el primero era quien se mojaba en este momento, aun así veía al contrario con una sonrisa, una brillante y maravillosa sonrisa según Sheryl Kamelot.

-Si piensa quedarse a pensar aquí creo que usted necesitara más esto que yo.- Habló el pelirrojo manteniendo aquella sonrisa. Llevaba en el otro brazo cargando una bolsa de papel con algunos alimentos, posiblemente lo que le pidió Allen y, por sobre la bolsa, sobre su abrigo, se divisaba aquella insignia de exorcista, cosa que Sheryl notó, pero por más extraño que le pareció no fue tan llamativa como el rostro y la sonrisa del menor. Eso fue solo como decirle "Este encantador chico es exorcista, pero ahora no me interesa y tal vez después tampoco"

-Pero vas a mojarte.- Por fin respondió, para después ponerse de pie.- No podría aceptarlo, es tuyo y… 

-Yo no tengo problemas, me gusta mojarme.- Interrumpió.- Pero si le parece entonces, tómelo como un préstamo, cuando volvamos a vernos me lo regresa.- Sheryl pasó a observar aquel ojo esmeralda y no pudo evitar perderse por unos segundos en el, a continuación las palabras "Cuando volvamos a vernos" resonaron en su cabeza y debió reaccionar nuevamente.

-Bi-Bien.- Sujetó el paraguas.- Volveremos a vernos.- Eso era seguro, pensó Sheryl.

Lavi amplió su sonrisa, después se giró e inició a alejarse.- Hasta luego.- Se despidió ladeando el rostro para mirarle.

Tyki Mikk al igual que su hermano estaba a la intemperie, solo que éste se protegía de la lluvia debajo del techito de un establecimiento cerrado; al alcance de su vista no había más que calles mojadas y vacías, los peatones ya habían huido de la lluvia o por lo menos aquellos que tenían un lugar a donde llegar. Ahora el Noé del placer había encontrado algo para observar. Un perrito se mojaba en su búsqueda por algún alimento, estaba delgado y débil, con el pelaje mojado, olfateaba por la basura sin suerte alguna. Tyki buscó en su chaqueta un cigarro, por su mente pasó la idea de que ser un vagabundo no era fácil, el perrito tendría que arreglarse solo. No obstante, el perrito no tardó mucho en encontrar que comer, pero fue gracias a una mano amable que pudo comer bocado, nuevamente se trataba de Lavi, quien, en cuclillas y bajo la lluvia, le ofrecía algo al perro de los alimentos de Allen. El perro temeroso dudó a principio, pero tan pronto descubrió que en verdad se le otorgaba el alimento lo tomó con el hocico y comió.- Buen chico.- dijo Lavi acariciándole la cabeza. Tyki reconoció a Lavi en seguida y retrocediendo unos pasos esperaba no ser visto, pudo tal vez haber huído pero prefirió no hacerlo, en ese momento deseaba verle, Lavi llevaba una expresión tierna y un brillo en esa mirada que, le pareció enternecedora, jamás lo había visto así, posiblemente por que siempre que se veían era para pelear, enfrentarse como lo que eran, enemigos.- Solo no vayas a decirle a Allen, que seguro se enoja, es muy celoso con sus alimentos.- Bromeó el pelirrojo como si aquel animal pudiese entenderle, provocando una sonrisa en Tyki.

Una vez el perrito se alejó con su trozo de carne, Lavi se puso en pie y aunque ya estaba bastante mojado no se mostraba afligido por tal hecho, a paso lento prosiguió su camino siendo seguido en escondidas por Tyki Mikk, le vio llegar y entrar a una especie de monasterio, posiblemente algún cuartel de la orden oscura, no era su plan el delatarles, algo le decía que de no hacerlo las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes. "Tal vez… no sea tan mala idea el quedarse, el soportar a Sheryl ya no será tan problemático" se dijo a sí mismo antes de darse media vuelta y partir. No demoró mucho en llegar a casa de su hermano, Sheryl Kamelot ya estaba de regreso, se encontraba en la sala sentado junto a la chimenea, cuando escucho la voz de Tyki al hablar con una de las sirvientas se alegro, no podía creer lo grandioso que estaba siendo ese día. Se puso de pie y fue hasta Tyki.

-Hermanito.- Trató de abrazarle pero Tyki le detuvo colocando una mano sobre su rostro.- Sabía que volverías, no podías dejarme ¿Verdad? Es obvio si soy tu hermano querido.

-No te des el papel protagónico Sheryl, solo pensé que podría quedarme un poco más, es todo, no es que haya meditado mucho solo por que seamos hermanos.- Dijo sin interés.- Iré a descansar, estoy agotado.

-Por supuesto hermanito, tu cuarto esta como lo dejaste.- Dejó de tratar de abrazarlo y le sonrió.

-Sheryl solo me fui unas horas, no es para tanto.- Negó con la cabeza y alzando los hombros soltó un suspiro, se giró y marchó.- Exageras.- Se marchó a su habitación siendo seguido por la mirada del mayor, hasta que desapareció al subir las escaleras y girar por un pasillo. Una vez dejo de verse, Sheryl volvió a su lugar en el sillón, se inclinó levemente y tomó del suelo un objeto, se trataba del paraguas que Lavi le dio, observándolo con detenimiento.

Tyki Mikk llegó a su cuarto, entró y cerró tras de sí, miró a su alrededor. Odiaba ese cuarto enorme y lleno de lujos, eso no era lo suyo, le gustaba mas algo pequeño pero cómodo; no obstante por ahora ese cuarto no le parecía tan, tan horrible que digamos, si estar en ese cuarto significaba poder quedarse más en aquel pueblo y seguir de cerca al pelirrojo exorcista ¿Por qué tan de pronto había adquirido aquel interés? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que, desde que lo vio en aquel lugar con el perrito, se quedó atascado en su cabeza. Se recostó en aquella cama, tan grande que ni con su peso se arrugo un poco, a pesar de las nubes, sabía que debían ser pasadas las diez de la noche, por lo que la mejor idea sería… dormir.

2:00 AM

Tyki seguía tan despierto como si hubiera comido un cargamento de chocolate antes de acostarse, no podía creerlo, jamás había tenido mal sueño, pero aquella razón del insomnio era de nuevo ese exorcista que no salía de su cabeza.- Esto es el colmo… nadie puede quitarle el sueño a Tyki Mikk, soy un Noé. El Noé del placer, mato exorcistas y destruyo inocencias… un simple exorcista débil no puede provocarme esto. Debo sacarlo de mi cabeza.- Se incorporó de la cama.- Acabaré con esto de una buena vez.- Y cambiando a su apariencia Noé, atravesó las bardas saliendo de la mansión. Se aprendió el camino de memoria a aquel monasterio y no hizo mucho camino, en diez minutos ya estaba en aquel antiguo edificio, inspeccionó a su alrededor, al ver el perímetro seguro se introdujo de la misma manera en que salió de la "casa" de su hermano. Al principio era como se veía por fuera, un monasterio, pero mientras más se adentraba al lugar que tampoco era el más enorme de todos; descubría que más cosas se ocultaban, ciertamente era una base de la órden.- Quien lo hubiera dicho.- Habló bajo, estando dentro de las instalaciones principales ahora solo debía buscar al exorcista pelirrojo, como visualizó antes no era muy grande, atravesando todo no tardaría mucho.

Paso por cuartos, uno o dos laboratorios donde se encontraba la gran parte de la gente y el ruido, la sala o comedor era silencio completo, cuando llegó a la zona de las habitaciones sonrió, estaba cerca, algunos de los cuartos poseían a sus inquilinos descansando y cuando pasó por uno en el que vio a Allen, se detuvo un momento, no se acercó, era peligroso, solo observó. Pero si el chico estaba ahí, significaba que… así es, cuando pasó al siguiente cuarto dio con su objetivo. Lavi, dormía profundamente vestido completamente, era como si hubiese llegado muy cansado, solo se hubiera quitado las botas y se tiró a la cama quedándose dormido. Tyki avanzó con cuidado y cautela, por fin se encargaría de que ese parchado saliera de su cabeza.

Lavi recostado sin taparse con los brazos extendidos murmuro algo, poniendo en alerta a Tyki, sin embargo al momento de notar que fue en sueños el alivio del moreno regresó y continúo su avance hasta que quedó a un lado de la cama.- Mmm…- De nueva cuenta Lavi murmuro algo, pero esta vez Tyki no se movió.- Es… mi tiempo de… vacaciones… haré todo… lo que quiera…

-¿Tiempo de vacaciones?- Repitió Tyki quedito, hasta dormido el pelirrojo poseía una expresión tierna y bastante inocente.- No sería correcto quitarle sus vacaciones.- Sonrió.- De hecho… tal vez debería ayudarle a hacer de todo…- Estaba la malicia cargada en sus palabras y al parecer tenía un plan maquiavélico, bajando su diestra toco con el dedo índice el pecho de Lavi por sobre el abrigo de exorcista a medio abrir y, lento, lo pasó en una caricia, llegando a ver como la boca del pelirrojo se abría levemente, "Entonces el parchado sí es sensible" se dijo Tyki, avanzando y atravesando la cama, terminando del otro lado de ésta junto a Lavi.- Veamos que más puedes sentir Lavi.- Por fin le llamó por su nombre, su mano paseo lentamente por el estómago, rodeó el ombligo y contorneó las caderas solo para notar como un rubor aparecía en las mejillas del menor al mismo tiempo que un bajo jadeo abandonaba sus labios.- Eso parece gustarte… pero eso no es nada comparado con este punto.- Al momento de decirlo toco la entre pierna del dormido, quien aunque no despertó, se removió en la cama, Tyki no podía parar ya, desde que vio la primera reacción en Lavi sintió que debía aumentar y aumentar el contacto, deseaba ver más y sobre todo, anhelaba ser el autor de aquellas expresiones y sensaciones en el contrario. De un dedo pasó a dar una caricia al miembro del pelirrojo con la mano, Lavi jadeó y el rubor se prendió en sus mejillas, Tyki estaba ansioso, hasta él mismo sentía como algo se estaba removiendo en su cuerpo; no podía dejarlo así, por lo que comenzó a masajearle con suaves movimientos para no despertarle, las manos de Lavi se cerraron sobre las sabanas, una vez más respiró profundo, con deseo.

-Dilo Lavi… dilo…- Pidió el Noé al oído del exorcista.- Tyki… dilo…- Con la misma suavidad parsimoniosa tomó el cierre del pantalón y, viendo aquel bulto que se marcaba en el parchado, lo bajó hasta que pareció sentirse libre siendo cubierto esta vez solo por los bóxers.- Adelante Lavi… dilo… llámame… Tyki…

-Ahh...- Lavi debía tener un sueño muy pesado al no despertar luego de tanto. Pero eso ya no satisfacía a Tyki, quien necesitaba más. No esperó demasiado y aunque le despertara se subió sobre él, acomodándose a la perfección para rosar la erección de Lavi con la propia, fue en ese momento que Lavi abrió el ojo esmeralda de golpe, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar en lo que veía, el moreno ya le había sujetado las dos manos con una sola y le había cubierto la boca con la otra.

-Buenas noches parchado-kun.- Saludó sin perder de vista el ojo desorbitado del pelirrojo.- Como podrás darte cuenta estamos en un momento muy íntimo.- Con lo mencionado Lavi tuvo que notar lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo por lo que su pupila se dilató aun más.- Necesito una mano libre por lo menos por lo que te quitare la que tengo en tu boca, no sin antes decírtelo, tú decides si gritar y llamar a los demás… yo no tengo problema pero… no se tú, tal vez no te importe que te encuentren en esta situación ¿Verdad? No creo que… sea nada penoso ni la recuerden cada vez que te vean.- Sonrió divertido con el shock que veía en la expresión de Lavi.- Ya lo dije tú decides.- Con la advertencia retiró lentamente la mano y un "Buen trabajo" sonó en la cabeza de Tyki cuando vio al pelirrojo en silencio sin la intención de gritar, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si tratara de tragarse sus palabras.- Sí… eso mismo pensé.- Tenía el juego ganado, ahora solo debía continuar, posiblemente el aprendiz de Bookman no lo hubiera notado aun pero, ya estaba un tanto agitado y no era por la sorpresa de ver al Noé del placer.- Tú solo disfruta.

-¿Q-Qué es… lo que quieres de mí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, con temor en las palabras, que trataba de disimular como ira.

-Lo quiero todo. Solo obsérvate, en las condiciones en las que estás no puedes decir lo contrario de mí.

-E-Eso no puede ser… - Tartamudeó.- ¿Qué-Qué fue lo que… me hiciste?- Lavi necesitaba saber ¿Por qué demonios estaba así?

-Te lo diré ahora mismo.- Prácticamente Lavi se lo estaba pidiendo, por lo que en un movimiento hizo que ambas erecciones se rozaran, logrando no solo la sorpresa del menor sino un gemido que no pudo ser acallado a tiempo.- ¿Ves lo que dije? Tenía razón…

Lavi desvió la mirada, lo que menos deseaba era ser visto con aquella expresión tan deplorable, estaba cediendo a lo que ese Noé le hacía y eso que para él apenas y estaba comenzando, el problema es que eso no era lo mas grave, sino el simple y aterrador hecho de que era un enemigo y uno de los peores.- Pa…Para…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te esta gustando? ¿Por qué temes pedirme más?- La diversión de Tyki iba en aumento, por lo que jalando los brazos presos del pelirrojo para poder deslizarse con la boca como el pecho de salida, hasta llegar a la meta que era ese miembro abultado en el la ropa interior y besarlo para después lamerlo.

-¡Ah..!- Se mordió el labio para no gritar, si despertaba a alguien sería malo, como dijo Tyki no quería que le encontraran en aquel estado. Sus manos se tensaron y su cuerpo adquirió un temblor cuando Tyki tomó con los dientes el resorte del bóxer y jaló acariciando su piel hasta que se liberó aquel "problema".- Mmmm…- Tenía que gritar, pero también debía ser fuerte y controlarse.

-Lavi mírate… ya estas todo mojado.- Con la mano libre toco la punta y la fuerza de voluntad de Lavi no duró haciéndolo gemir de placer.- ¿Se siente bien cierto?- Contorno el órgano con el dedo. Lavi con la respiración más agitada que antes asintió, en verdad estaba perdiendo la razón.- Tienes un rostro hermoso.- Respondió al verle con aquel sonrojo y con su atención de nuevo sobre él.- Dime Lavi… ¿Quieres que continúe?

El nombrado parecía querer negarse, hacer lo posible por regresar la razón a su ser, pero lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos era más fuerte.- S-Sí… sigue…- Su boca le traicionó también.

-Será un placer.- Con aquella respuesta tan satisfactoria uso su mano para bajar el pantalón del exorcista a la vez que con la lengua lamia su hombría, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del dueño.- Que delicioso Lavi…- Una vez bajó el pantalón hasta los tobillos se dedicó a observarlo al rostro.- Dime Lavi… ¿Si te suelto las manos cooperarás?

-Sí… sí…- Insistió ya que en verdad estaba pasando por muchas cosas en su cuerpo. Cosas tan únicas y especiales que no quería dejar de sentir en aquel momento, todo lo contrario. Entonces Tyki le soltó muy lentamente cuidadoso de las reacciones del pelirrojo, quien su única reacción fue llevar las manos en un movimiento veloz al rostro de Tyki y tomarlo con algo de cuidado.- Tyki Mikk… sigue…- Esa expresión desarmó al mayor, era entre inocente y seductora, el rubor resaltaba el ojo esmeralda que brillaba en aumento. Apoyándose en la cama, Tyki se acercó a Lavi, quien parecía esperarle, una vez estuvieron a una distancia mínima no lo razonaron y simplemente se besaron, siendo aquel beso desde un comienzo desesperado y profundo, sin separarse aun ni por la necesidad de oxigeno, Tyki se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó hasta la distancia necesaria, en un movimiento Lavi terminó por quitarse el suyo, las manos de Lavi le envolvieron cortando el beso solo por unos segundos para tomar aire, pero en cuanto fue suficiente prosiguieron con su trabajo. Esta vez con el siguiente paso, Tyki abrió las piernas de Lavi y liberando algunos jadeos con los movimientos, de Lavi; se acomodó entre las piernas de éste y esperó, asombrosamente Tyki Mikk esperó, el aprendiz de Bookman captó eso y pegando su frente a la del otro asintió, era la señal. Para el mayor fue más que suficiente y lo que pasó ahora significó el cambio de sus vidas para siempre, le penetró, agradecía el estar también algo húmedo ya, con lo que logro entrar sin problemas, no con mucho cuidado, simplemente entró.

-¡Aaahhh!- Fue un grito fuerte, pensó que tal vez alguien le habría escuchado y con temor enterró el rostro en el hombro de Tyki, había dolido bastante, después de todo esa era su primera vez.

-Ahh.- Tyki gimió ronco al sentir aquel espacio tan estrecho, ciertamente el pelirrojo era virgen, él había marcado aquel cuerpo y de ahora en adelante le pertenecería.- Lo… siento… pero ya veras como se sentirá muy bien.- Dijo continuando con el proceso y moviéndose esta vez muy lento, como masajeando el interior de Lavi. El ojo de éste se humedeció y unas lágrimas brotaron, aun así asintió sobre el hombro de Tyki, quien, de solo moverse en mínimos movimientos, al haber descubierto aquel punto en Lavi que le hizo gemir sobre su oído, sonrió y dio inicio a las embestidas con lentitud golpeado en cada una ese punto.

-¡Ahh-ahh…! ¡Ty-Tyki pa-para… por favor para…!- No comprendía aquello, no entendía por que se sentía tan bien que por temor le pedía se detuviera.

-Lavi… ahh… que bien… se siente…- No hizo caso a la petición.- ¿Se siente bien, verdad?

-Ahh… ah... ¡Síí… se siente muy bien!- Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo contrario al mismo tiempo que sus caderas danzaban a la par que Tyki. Las embestidas aumentaron y la fuerza igual, el cuerpo de ambos era invadido por perlas del sudor causado por la situación y sin saber cuanto era lo que llevaban en esto Tyki se enterró por completo en Lavi viniéndose en su interior.- ¡Ahhh!- Gimió esperando haber logrado controlar el volumen lo suficiente. Lavi arqueándose terminó por venirse también, posiblemente por segunda vez salpicándolos a ambos.

-Ahhh Lavi… Bienvenido a las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.- Susurró suave y atrayente, saliendo de él.

-Ty-Tyki Mikk.- Jadeó Lavi cuando se vio libre. El Noé con una sonrisa se acercó a los labios contrarios, besándole y viéndose correspondido exquisitamente.

-Vendré mañana a verte.- Dijo al separarse, acariciando con una mano el cuerpo del menor. Lavi asintió, mirándole con un brillo en el ojo y aquel rubor que le daba un aspecto delicado y hermoso.- Estoy deseando que pase pronto el día.- Mencionó antes de bajar de la cama.- Descansa.- Se acomodó la ropa, lo mejor era marcharse antes de querer repetir.- Hasta mañana.

Cuando Tyki salió del cuarto por una barda se dejo caer en la cama por completo soltando un largo y cansino suspiro, aun no estaba listo para pensar en lo sucedido por lo que simplemente cerró el ojo y se durmió.

No demoró en llegar el amanecer y con éste las quejas, dolores y culpas. Lavi recién despertaba pero lo hizo con algo de fastidio, se revolvió con cuidado, por que el mínimo movimiento le provocaba un malestar en todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en el lugar mas afectado.- Ahhh… Duele…- Y mientras con mucho cuidado buscaba lo que se pondría de ropa; que no podía ser su traje de exorcista por que no llevaba su inocencia consigo **(Y no es en doble sentido xD),** ya se la habían quitado para las investigaciones, pensaba en lo sucedido por la noche, aun parecía un sueño, algo imposible, sin embargo, el dolor delataba la realidad cosa que le hizo golpear su cabeza contra la pared y detenerse a analizar "¿Qué he hecho, qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si me descubren estoy muerto, se acabó todo, mi vida como Bookman y como exorcista… pero es que… fue tan maravilloso y ese Noé es tremendamente sexy, todo lo que me hizo se sintió tan bien que… anhelo repetirlo… ahhh… Tyki Mikk" Terminó con un suspiro enamorado, después de aquella justificación, cuando lo notó se puso tan rojo que no era tan mala idea enterrar la cara en la pared más de la cuenta.- ¡Ahhh nooo!- Se movió con brusquedad revolviéndose el cabello, pero casi al segundo una nueva punzada dolorosa le recorrió por lo que dejo de moverse nuevamente. - Duele…

Fin del capitulo 1: Las mejores vacaciones

Primer capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme conocer su opinión por favor, me animo más aun cuando las personas me dicen que les pareció, de esa manera escribiría mucho más rápido. Si recibo mas de 5 reviews prometo que habrá una continuación muy muy muy pronto! Si desean pueden pasarse también por mi perfil para conocernos más!

Bye Bee!


	2. Chapter 2

No tengo mucho que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, el cual hubiese publicado más rápido, pero la verdad como no recibí 5 reviews pues espere, pero nada y ahora que ya paso mas de un mes aquí les dejo el segundo. Aviso, si recibo las de 5 reviews dejo el tercero a las 2 semanas de publicado éste.

A leer se ha dicho.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es obra de Hoshino Katsura.

Cadenas de Oro

Capitulo 2: Una Invitación al destino.

En la casa de los Kamelot, Tyki seguía dormido a pesar de ser medio día, razón por la que Sheryl entró al cuarto abriendo ambas puertas de golpe.- ¡Buenos días hermanito!- Saludó. Se dirigió a las cortinas y las abrió de par a par, permitiendo que el día iluminase el oscuro cuarto. Tyki se desperezó sobre las sabanas, se sentó en la cama y acomodó el cabello en un movimiento de la mano hacia atrás.- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche, como dormiste?

̶ Excelente. ̶ Respondió con una sonrisa recordando la noche, nada, absolutamente nada, ya ni Sheryl podría arruinarle el día.

̶ Que bien, parece que estas de muy buen humor.

̶ Sí, como lo dije.

̶ ¿Pasó algo mientras dormíamos que no sepa? ̶ Preguntó en tono burlón.

̶ Sólo tuvo un maravilloso sueño, es todo.

̶ ¿Qué es? Cuéntamelo hermanito.

̶ No ̶ Fue su pronta respuesta ̶ No tienes porque saberlo ̶ se puso de pie haciendo que la sábana resbalara por su cuerpo, captando la atención de Sheryl.

̶ ¿Desde cuándo duermes desnudo?

̶ Tampoco es algo que deba responderte ̶ Se dirigió a su ropero, sacó algo de ropa para pasar a su baño.

̶ ¿Quieres qué te ayude a tallarte la espalda? ̶ Con la pregunta del mayor, la puerta del baño se abrió, Sheryl sonrió, pero eso antes de que por la puerta volara una toalla que le dio directo en la cara, esa era la respuesta a su pregunta.

̶ Sólo mándame el desayuno al cuarto ̶ Pidió Tyki antes de encerrarse de nuevo en el baño; Sheryl mantuvo la sonrisa a pesar del golpe, había sido divertido y aunque fue una negativa de Tyki, hacía tiempo que no se llevaban así, jugando.

Salió del cuarto para pedir lo que Tyki comería, en realidad lo de lavarle la espalda sí que fue una broma porque tenía asuntos que hacer por los cuales retirarse temprano de su casa, un trabajo pendiente. Avisó a la servidumbre del pedido, una vez listo, se acomodó la corbata, pasó por su despacho, tomó el paraguas que el día anterior recibió y abandonó la casa.

El Bookman Jr. caminaba por las calles de la ciudad acompañado por la peli verde; Allen debió quedarse para mas investigaciones y está vez Lavi acompañaba a Lenalee a realizar algunas compras. El pobre joven exorcista caminaba con algo de dificultad, disimulando todo lo posible, aunque para su mala fortuna sus amigos lo notaron y preguntaron por aquello, viéndose en la necesidad de mentir, diciendo que se cayo el día anterior, ni si quiera hizo el intento por sentarse, todo el día permaneció de pie y ahora está caminata posiblemente le haría mucho bien.

̶ Debes ser mas cuidadoso Lavi ̶ Iba diciéndole la china ̶ En verdad parece que tú caída fue dura.

̶ Je, je, je, je que si no lo fue… ̶ Le dijo sin mirarla por el leve rubor que cargaba.

̶ ¿Te duele mucho? Si no te importa llegando podría revisarte aquel golpe.

̶ ¡NO! ̶ Se apresuró a decir ̶ Di-Digo no es necesario Lenalee después de todo, sólo fue un golpecito en la cadera, ya se quitara… ja, ja, ja, ja ̶ Rio nervioso.

̶ Está bien pero cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda.

̶ Lo-Lo tendré en cuenta ̶ Y por las obvias razones no la tendría en cuenta ni de broma.

El tiempo con Lenalee era ameno y se pasaba volando, ya llevaban todas las compras por lo que ahora sólo se dedicaban a mirar los establecimientos, la joven entusiasmada recorría los lugares mientras que Lavi la seguía por detrás, suspiró y observó el cielo, no parecía que fuera a llover de nuevo, divagó en sus pensamientos por un momento hasta que vio a su amiga correr a otro establecimiento, estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia ella, sin embargo en ese momento alguien paso justo delante de él a lo que choco con la persona. ̶ ¡Ah! ̶ soltó una queja y casi cae al suelo sino fuese porque unas manos lo sujetaron para que no tocara la acera. ̶ Auch. ̶ cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba abrazando a quien le había salvado de caer, alzo el rostro levemente mirando a ésta persona ̶ ¡Lo siento! ̶ se ruborizo y separo, era un hombre alto de cabello largo y ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, si, se trataba de Sheryl. ̶ En verdad lo siento, no me fije y…

̶ Tranquilo, no me pasó nada, más bien me preocupas tú ¿Estas bien?

̶ S-Si… je, je, je iba muy distraído ̶ se rasco la cabeza.

̶ Es una divertida coincidencia ̶ Agrego Sheryl sonriéndole.

̶ ¿Ah? ̶ extrañado le miro y parpadeo a lo que Sheryl saco el paraguas de entre sus cosas y se lo mostro ̶ ¡Mi paraguas!

̶ Así es, ayer me lo prestaste para que no me mojara y en verdad te estoy muy agradecido, creí que no te vería de nuevo para poder regresártelo ̶ Vaya que eso había sido una vil mentira.

̶ En verdad es una sorpresa ̶ Dijo Lavi y cogió el paraguas de manos de Sheryl ̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ No, gracias a ti por el préstamo, yo no me moje pero es seguro que usted se empapo, por lo que permítame pagárselo de alguna manera.

̶ Ja, ja, ja no es necesario, así está bien.

̶ No me sentiría bien ̶ Comenzó a esculcar su abrigo ̶ Mañana daré una fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi adorada hija, me encantaría que asistieras.

Y el radar de Lavi se activo cuando el hombre dijo fiesta y más aun cuando le vio sacar una hermosa invitación hecha con uno de los papeles más caros y difíciles de conseguir, se veía que era bastante cara. ̶ ¿Es… en serio?

̶ Por su puesto ̶ Le tendió la invitación ̶ Es para usted. ̶ Mantuvo aquella sonrisa, entonces Lavi tomó la invitación.

̶ Muchas gracias, le aseguro que asistiré.

̶ Así lo deseo, entonces lo veré mañana en la fiesta ̶ se despidió, dio media vuelta y alejo.

̶ ¡Lavi! ̶ era el grito de Lenalee quien regresaba, luego de no haber visto a su amigo detrás de ella. ̶ ¿Qué paso?

̶Ah lo siento Lenalee ̶ se disculpo ̶ Ya voy ̶ Corrió para alcanzarla y así poder terminar las compras.

La noche no demoro en llegar y con ella… el momento esperado por ambos.

̶ Ahhh ̶ El ambiente era excitante, el cuarto invadido por los gemidos que abandonaban la garganta del pelirrojo quien se sujetaba a la pared con fuerza mientras que el Noah del placer le embestía por detrás con fuerza, las manos de éste ultimo se aferraban al trasero de Lavi logrando así una mayor profundidad, con cada una de las embestidas, Tyki se encargaba de llegar a lo más profundo de Lavi, le encantaba escucharlo gemir y cuando daba en el punto exacto, le pedía más ̶ ¡Ahhh Tyki! ̶ Ambos cuerpos plenamente desnudos invadidos por perlas de sudor, en aquel cuarto oscuro del pelirrojo menor. El Noah disfrutaba bastante, el cuerpo de Lavi era como una droga prohibida y cada parte de él debía ser descubierta por sus manos; de estarle sujetando del trasero, subió en una caricia, por la cadera, espalda, hasta los hombros, repentinamente salió de él a lo que Lavi gimió una vez más y sin decir nada, Tyki le giro para quedar de frente, se miraron por unos segundos, Lavi era tan lindo, con ese sonrojo en el rostro, el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y con la respiración agitada. Se aproximo a él y le beso, fue correspondido por Lavi al momento, mientras que Tyki volvía a tomarle del trasero, le alzaba del suelo y acomodándose le penetraba de nuevo ̶ ¡Ahhh! ̶ Gimió entre el beso a la vez que enredaba las piernas en las caderas de Tyki y le abrazaba para sujetarse, por el cuello, las embestidas continuaron a tal grado que Lavi de puro placer recargo su rostro contra la pared, no lo soportaba, Tyki era una maquina exquisita de placer y en definitiva creía haberse hecho adicto a esa maquina.

Al final Tyki se corrió en el interior de Lavi quien sin contenerse más se corrió de igual forma.

Tyki Mikk ya estaba vestido de pies a cabeza, por parte de Lavi, prefirió seguir desnudo, luego de que Tyki lo recostó en la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas deleitándose en el proceso en que Tyki se vestía frente a él ̶ Tyki… ̶ Hablo el pelirrojo a lo que el moreno se giro a mirarle ̶ Mañana no estaré ̶ Tyki ni si quiera le había dicho que vendría el siguiente día, pero Lavi como si supiera que así seria se le adelanto.

̶ ¿No estarás? ¿Te… marchas ya? ̶ pregunto un tanto preocupado, cosa que debería preocuparle en serio ¿Cómo podía mostrarse ya preocupado por tal hecho?

Lavi negó con la cabeza ̶ Aun no, a lo que me refiero es que mañana prometí que asistiría a una fiesta y pues debo cumplir, la fiesta es por la noche.

̶ ¿Una fiesta? ¿Quién te ha invitado a una fiesta? ̶ Pregunto extrañado.

̶ Pues… ahora que lo mencionas no estoy completamente seguro pero… la verdad muero de ganas por ir. Hace tanto que no voy a una fiesta… ̶ se le veía animado.

̶ Está bien, pero aun así nos veremos al siguiente día ¿No es así? ̶ Lavi asintió. ̶ Entonces diviértete ̶ Se acerco, se sentó en la cama y acariciándole el rostro le dio un beso en los labios.

̶ Nos veremos Tyki ̶ Se despidió.

̶ Descansa ̶ Igual se despidió y desapareció atravesando la pared.

Con la mañana llego un tanto la desesperación del pelirrojo, había revisado por toda su ropa, pero en su maleta de vestuario no cargo el traje, sin traje no podía asistir a la fiesta, era una fiesta formal después de todo, su maleta en el suelo patas arriba con toda la ropa regada.- ¡Ahhh no tengo que ponerme!

̶ ¿Lavi? ̶ Se escucho una voz en la entrada del cuarto, era Allen, con Lenalee detrás, iban por él para desayunar ̶ ¿Estas bien?

̶ No estoy bien… ̶ decía decaído.

Ambos exorcistas entraron, viendo el desorden ̶ Lavi ¿Qué paso aquí? ̶ pregunto Lenalee.

̶ Antier, cuando estaba lloviendo ayude a un hombre, pensé que no volvería a ver a esa persona pero… sorprendentemente nos topamos ayer y pues… me invito a una fiesta en agradecimiento, acepte ir pero. ̶ soltó un suspiro. ̶ No tengo nada que ponerme.

̶ Que problema Lavi ̶ Dijo el albino apoyando a su amigo.

̶ Así al final no podre ir a la fiesta ̶ Se notaba decaído, es que ya se había hecho a la idea de ir a esa fiesta. La china le miro y entonces medito las opciones que tenia su amigo.

̶ ¡A ya sé! ̶ Hablo animada ̶ Te conseguiré uno Lavi ̶ Tanto el pelirrojo como el albino la miraron ̶ Si, ayer que regresamos de hacer las compras me puse a buscar un lugar en donde podría dejar el café para que no se lo acaben luego, luego, que aquí parece que una bolsa de kilo les dura un día y…

̶ Lenalee ̶ La interrumpió Allen ̶ Te estas desviando del tema.

̶ Lo siento ̶ Saco la lengua ̶ Así como te decía, encontré un cuarto en el que hay mucha ropa, no he preguntado el porque, pero era muchísima, así que seguro ahí encontraremos algo para que puedas ir a la fiesta ̶ El ojito le brillo al pelirrojo ̶ Vamos. ̶ Se puso de pie para que la siguieran y los otros dos no demoraron ̶ Pero eso si… mejor no llamar la atención ̶ Dijo en voz baja la peli verde a lo que ambos hombres asintieron.

Como si fueran unos intrusos avanzaban en escondidas por los pasillos en dirección a aquel cuarto, cuando veían a alguien acercarse se escondían o se arrojaban al suelo, por suerte el lugar no era tan concurrido, la mayoría de la gente estaba entretenida trabajando en las inocencias de Lavi y Lenalee, Allen agradecía eso, porque estaba cansado de estar en pruebas.

̶ Es ahí ̶ Dijo Lenalee cuando tuvieron la entrada a escasos centímetros, viendo que no se acercaba nadie se dirigieron a ésta y entraron al cuarto los tres; el lugar era como un enorme vestidor, con un ventanal igual de grande por donde se colaba la luz del día, tenia montones de ropa colgada en un caminito que llegaba hasta el fondo del largo cuarto.

̶ Asombroso… ̶ Observaba el pelirrojo todo el lugar.

̶ ¿Por qué podrían tener tanta ropa en un lugar así? ̶ Debía preguntarse Allen.

̶ Pues ̶ Hablo de nuevo Lavi ̶ Yo había escuchado antes de venir aquí que, éste sitio guarda a algunos de los espías de la orden… sinceramente pensé que era una mentira pero… con todo esto creo que comienzo a creerles…

̶ Bueno, bueno ̶ Ahora fue Lenalee quien interrumpió ̶ A lo que venimos, no se distraigan ̶ Allen y Lavi asintieron e iniciaron su búsqueda por un buen traje, había tanta ropa que demoraron un poco en encontrar algunas opciones para ponerse, al final tenían cuatro trajes diferentes en las manos ̶ Ahora pruébatelos Lavi, nosotros te daremos nuestras opciones ̶ Dijo sonriendo la joven exorcista.

̶ Bien ̶ Se metió entre la ropa para cambiarse, los dos primeros que se probo no le quedaban, el primero era muy chico y el segundo bastante grande, a esté paso temía que nada le fuera a quedar y terminara en las mismas. Temeroso se probó el tercer traje y ese le quedo a la perfección, sin lugar a dudas era el indicado ̶ Lo encontré ̶ Dijo animado antes de salir para que le mirasen los otros dos. Un traje negro que en definitiva se veía que era un gran diseño, los cortes eran impecables, el saco ceñido a la cintura, entre abierto mostrando el chaleco que se cerraba hasta poco mas arriba del ombligo para después mostrar la camisa color rosa claro, con un moño en el cuello color negro como el saco, el pantalón igualmente negro perfectamente ajustado de caderas y parte del trasero para caer un poco mas flojo por las piernas ̶ ¿Qué tal? ̶ Pregunto-

̶ Wou Lavi ̶ Allen fue el primero en responder ̶ Te queda muy bien.

Lenalee asintió ̶ Es verdad, te ves muy guapo.

̶ Muchas gracias, creo que ya estoy listo.

̶ Espera ̶ De nueva cuenta Lenalee ̶ Te falta esto ̶ Saco unos zapatos color negro con un grabado en rosa, eran diferentes pero en definitiva se le verían bien a lo que tomándolos se los puso.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ Ahora si que estas listo Lavi.

̶ Lavi ̶ Le abrazo por el cuello Allen ̶ Promete que traerás algo de comida de la fiesta.

̶ ¿Cómo hare eso Allen? ̶ En serio ¿Cómo se suponía que llevaría comida?

̶ Por favor, las comidas de esas fiestas siempre son muy buenas ̶ Puso cara de corderito hambriento.

̶ Bien, lo intentare, pero ustedes no vayan a decir nada ̶ Le guiño el ojo.

̶ Tienes nuestra palabra ̶ Dijo el albino.

̶ Diviértete Lavi ̶ También hablo Lenalee.

̶ Gracias pero… aun falta mucho para que me vaya ̶ Tanto a Allen como a Lenalee les resbalo una gota estilo anime, por la cabeza, Lavi tuvo que vestirse como siempre y guardar el traje en su cuarto y lo que fue del resto del día pues lo pasó con sus dos amigos, cada determinado tiempo observaba el reloj de aquel lugar deseando que llegase la hora, algo en su interior le decía que la fiesta sería más buena de lo que imaginaba. Y aunque disfrutaba la compañía de sus amigos y el día se le había hecho eterno, la Luna salió, la fiesta daba inicio y con ayuda de sus amigos Lavi escapo del lugar, para llegar no pensaba caminar por lo que en escondidas activo su inocencia y subiendo en ella se dirigió a la dirección marcada en la invitación, aun recordaba que cuando la leyó le sorprendió bastante, Sheryl Kamelot era el gobernador, casi se cae de la silla cuando lo leyó, porque no le reconoció y jamás le pregunto su nombre hasta que lo leyó en la invitación. Por lo que creía que la fiesta sería inmensa. Si desde lejos ya se podía apreciar los carruajes aparcar frente a la enorme mansión, las luces que alumbraban el camino y ese jardín que superaba en creces a cualquiera que hubiese visto, bajo de su inocencia y la escondió perfectamente dentro de su saco, se acomodo el traje y el cabello, el cual llevaba peinado hacia atrás, al final había necesitado un discreto prendedor de Lenalee para sujetarlo porque no se quedaba quieto, con discreción se metió entre la gente que avanzaba a la entrada, tanta gente elegante, de clase, en definitiva no habría nadie de su índole por ahí, por suerte era bueno aparentando, aunque se sentía un poco raro entre tanta gente así, quienes llegaban mostraban la invitación dada por Sheryl o el gobernador, posiblemente nadie le llamaría directamente por su nombre debido a la muestra de respeto, al ser su turno temió que lo vieran como menos, sin embargo no fue así, se notaba que el traje que encontró era de muy buena clase, simplemente mostro la invitación y como si nada ingreso en la mansión, le guiaron hasta el salón que como se imagino era del doble de grande que el jardín delantero, un hombre en la entrada del salón le pidió su nombre, a lo que aun distraído examinando el lugar le dijo "Lavi" únicamente y entonces el hombre que le pidió el nombre le presento.

̶ ¡Lord Lavi! ̶ Al hombre se le había hecho extraño pero de alguna manera debía presentarlo a lo que el pelirrojo le vio de golpe captando que varias miradas se volvieron a él, ni si quiera tenia un apellido conocido, ni una conexión con alguna familia, eso fue lo que hizo que todo mundo le mirase, pero entre todo ese mundo se encontraba Sheryl, quien esperaba conversando con las demás personas a que llegase su familia a la fiesta, después de todo a su adorada Road Kamelot debían presentarla de ultimo por ser la principal en esa fiesta y su hermanito como seria quien bajaría con Road, pues estaba de igual manera haciéndole compañía, quienes si estaban presentes en aquel escenario eran el Conde, Lulubell y Wyseli, que yacían sentados en aquel cubículo escondido especial sólo para la familia, justo subiendo unas escaleras, al fondo, a una excelente distancia perfecta para poder apreciar todo a su alrededor, ni el Conde ni Lulubell miraron al recién llegado pero Wyseli completamente curioso lo hizo recargándose en el barandal de las escaleras.

Sheryl termino su conversación con quien se encontraba ene se momento y diciéndoles un "espero que se la pasen muy bien" se dirigió hacia donde Lavi, quien trataba de ocultarse de todas las miradas.

̶ Me alegra que vinieras ̶ Hablo Sheryl captando la atención del pelirrojo menor.

̶ Sheryl-san… ah… que diga… señor gobernador… ̶ Trato de corregirse.

̶ Ja, ja, ja tranquilo puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas.

̶ No sé… je, je, je creo que en ese caso seria mucho más respetuoso llamarle Kamelot-san…

̶ Si te parece conveniente adelante ̶ Era todo un caballero y en su forma de hablar se notaba la educación, no cabía duda que era un hombre muy importante en la sociedad, se decía Lavi. Mientras ellos conversaban fue que por fin se anuncio la presencia de Road Kamelot, el mundo entero quedo en silencio viendo a la joven dama salir acompañada por su tío que la llevaba del brazo, claro que iniciaron uno que otro susurro, por ahí se escuchaban comentarios tanto de Tyki como de Road, bajaron con elegancia las escaleras, Road llevaba un vestido hermoso, color negro con adornos en purpura, ampón hasta las rodillas y poco más abajo comenzaban las botas violetas con listones en negro y un tacón pequeño, sobre su cabeza un sombrero pequeño con flores violetas, se veía hermosa; mientras que su acompañante vestía un traje negro, con el saco abierto, el chaleco era igualmente negro con líneas verticales muy delgadas color blanco, abotonado, el chaleco tenia un bolsillo de donde colgaba una cadenita de plata como adorno, llevaba una camisa blanca con un corbatín escondido en el chaleco, color blanco igualmente. Un pantalón negro ajustado perfectamente al cuerpo, con unos zapatos negros brillantes.

La gente aplaudió en cuanto bajaban las escaleras, todos se veían sonrientes al recibirles, todos excepto Lavi que tenía una cara como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Road Kamelot… Tyki Mikk… ambos Noahs, bien de Tyki sentía entre alegría y miedo porque después de todo Road también era miembro de esa familia… ¿A dónde había llegado a meterse? Estaba en la cueva de los lobos.

Fin del Capitulo 2: Una Invitación al destino.

Segundo capitulo terminado. Por favor dejen reviews para conocer sus comentarios, espero que les gustara y recuerden si hay mas de 5 reviews publicare el siguiente capitulo bastante rápido. Gracias por leer mi fic y también recuerdo que si quieren saber mas de mi o mis fics pueden unirse a mi cuenta de f a c e con mi mismo nombre de usuario.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, es obra de Katsura Hoshino.

Capitulo 3: Una Fiesta Engañosa

̶ Es mi querida niña ̶ Escucho decir a Sheryl, más no respondió a aquello, estaba aun en un estado de mudez completa ̶ ¿No es hermosa? ̶ pregunto y se volvió a Lavi ̶ ¿Sucede algo malo? ̶ Entonces Lavi negó rápidamente aun mudo ̶ Por cierto, disculpa mi falta de respeto pero a pesar de las dos veces que nos hemos visto no he preguntado tú nombre.

̶ La-Lavi, mi nombre es Lavi.

̶ Lavi, ya veo… dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? ̶ Hizo otra pregunta.

̶ Dieciocho… ̶ Respondió, aunque aun se veía nervioso por toparse con Road o inclusive Tyki, si le veían con él seguro algo malo sucedería.

̶ Eres muy joven y si me permites agregar pareces un chico bastante listo. ̶ Conversaba entretenido con Lavi, inclusive dejo de mirar a su hija, cosa bastante asombrosa en Sheryl Kamelot.

En las escaleras Road y Tyki continuaban descendiendo hasta que por azares del destino el moreno se detuvo de golpe, deteniendo consigo a Road.

̶ ¿Tyki? ̶ Pregunto extrañada por aquel acto, le observo y parpadeo curiosa, notando la expresión de su tío, pupilas dilatadas, no parpadeaba, boca entre abierta, miraba en cierta dirección, giro el rostro a aquella dirección y noto a su padre conversando con otra persona, que no identificaba del todo al ser tapada parte de su vista por el cuerpo de Sheryl, hasta que éste mismo se movió unos centímetros y lo descubrió ̶ Bookman jr. ̶ Posiblemente Road saco sus propias conclusiones sin conocer realmente la razón del porque Tyki Mikk se puso así, mientras que ella creía que se debía a la presencia de un exorcista y futuro Bookman, la verdadera razón era que el Noah del placer no se espero que Lavi fuese a asistir a esa fiesta y mucho menos que se encontraría conversando tan normal y… ¿Feliz? Con su hermano, lo más probable es que Tyki ya estuviese viendo cosas de más.

̶ ¿Pero que demonios? ̶ Dijo y soltando a Road termino de bajar las escaleras.

̶ ¡E-Espera Tyki! ̶ Termino bajando sola para alcanzar a su tío ̶ Tyki ̶ Volvió a llamarle, pero en seguida la gente se arremolino sobre ella, por su puesto que también sobre Tyki, pero éste ultimo los esquivaba o retiraba con su porte de elegancia ̶ ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer Tyki? ̶ Se pregunto Road sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su tío.

̶ Ja, ja, ja, ja quien lo diría ̶ Hablo Sheryl entrado en la conversación con el pelirrojo.

̶ Je, je, je s-si… ̶ Ciertamente Lavi trataba de relajarse y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que alguien más llego a interrumpir.

̶ Buenas noches ̶ Esa voz, la misma que le puso de gallina la piel a Lavi.

Sheryl se volvió sobre su lugar encontrándose con su adorado hermanito ̶ ¡Tyki! ̶ No pudo reprimir aquel gritito de felicidad ̶ Espera un momento ¿Dónde dejaste a mi adorada Road?

̶ Seguro que está conversando con los invitados ̶ Fue su pronta respuesta.

̶ ¿Dejaste sola a mi bebé? ̶ Pregunto asustado ̶ Lavi debemos seguir conversando así que no te vayas muy lejos ̶ Dijo y entonces desapareció entre la gente en busca de su hija dejando solos a Tyki y Lavi, éste ultimo miraba al peli negro sin decir palabra alguna.

̶ Así que está era la fiesta mencionada… ̶ Arqueo una ceja.

̶ S-si… que… coincidencia… ̶ Sonrió Lavi sin desaparecer los nervios. ̶ ¿Entonces… Kamelot-san es…?

̶ Mi hermano ̶ Completo Tyki, no podía creerlo Lavi, esto debía ser una asombrosa coincidencia, Tyki era un Noah, su enemigo, de pronto de un momento a otro era la persona que se metía por las noches a su cama para tener relaciones y ahora de pronto, era el hermano menor, suponía, del gobernador Sheryl Kamelot

̶ Só-lo por… curiosidad pero… ̶ De nueva cuenta hablo el pelirrojo ̶ ¿No eras un… vagabundo?

Tyki le observo prudente, parpadeo para a los tres segundos soltarse riendo, cosa que desubico a Lavi ̶ Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ̶ Agradecía el sonido alto de la fiesta ̶ Recuerda que no soy el único con una doble vida Bookman jr.

̶ Su-Supongo que si… ̶ rió levemente.

̶ No te pongas nervioso ̶ Dijo sonriéndole de forma seductora ̶ En tu habitación no parece importarte nada.

̶ ¡Ah! ̶ Se ruborizo y cogiéndolo desprevenido Tyki se lo llevo de la mano, el otro no puso resistencia, pasaban entre las personas tan rápido que ni si quiera le daba tiempo de mirarles el rostro, cuando menos se lo espero, la presión y calor del salón por tanta persona desapareció, ahora en su lugar había una suave brisa que golpeaba deliciosamente su rostro removiendo sus pelirrojos cabellos.- ¿Dónde…?- No termino la pregunta pues examino su alrededor, era un balcón bastante amplio detrás de ellos les cubría la entrada una ventana con cortina; tenía un barandal de piedra en pequeños pilares que apenas y le llegaban a la cadera, con una vista magnifica al jardín trasero de la mansión, lleno de verde y flores, más rosas que nada, alumbrado con una tenue luz. Las voces de las personas se veían sofocadas por el magnifico y tranquilizador sonido del agua cayendo de la fuente que parecía acompañar a la música de ese momento ̶ Asombroso… esté lugar es… hermoso…

̶ Por las noches esté sitio es el mejor para pensar y relajarse un rato… ̶ Observaba a Lavi con detenimiento, sus expresiones eran únicas, en ese momento era lo que más disfrutaba. Aunque no hablaran demasiado con sólo mirarle le parecía suficiente, no obstante cuando la canción se acabo y dio comienzo una nueva se aproximo a Lavi e hizo una reverencia ̶ ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? ̶ Lavi se giro a Tyki asombrado, tal vez se tardo un poco en reaccionar aquella pregunta, pero inconscientemente alzo la diestra tomando la mano de Tyki, quien le abrazo pasando una mano por su cadera y con la libre sujetando firme la otra mano del pelirrojo ̶ ¿Sabes bailar?

̶ Eso creo ̶ Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

̶ Tranquilo tú sólo sígueme ̶ Dijo e inicio a moverse al compas de la música de forma elegante y suave llevando al pelirrojo de igual manera de un lado al otro sobre un mismo cuadro, Lavi no demoro nada en seguir a la perfección los pasos de Tyki, vaya que era un maestro experto, cuando la música fue más rápida Tyki jalo a Lavi y le dio una vuelta, el otro sabia que se movía bien gracias a Tyki, pero le asombraba la facilidad con la que el otro dominaba eso ̶ Te mueves bien ̶ Lo giro de nueva cuenta.

̶ No mejor que tú ̶ Le sonrió, le siguió un tranquilo silencio hasta que por un cambio nuevo en la canción hizo que Tyki levantara a Lavi en lo alto quien se sujeto de los hombros de Tyki por la sorpresa, al bajarlo de nuevo el menor se abrazo a Tyki.

̶ Es parte del baile ̶ Dijo el Noah divertido por la expresión de Lavi, a continuación la música se acabo y sin soltarle lo llevo hasta la orilla del balcón ̶ Debo decir que te ves muy bien.

̶ Gracias ̶ Se ruborizo ̶ También te ves realmente bien ̶ Mantuvo la vista gacha para disimular el sonrojo, no obstante Tyki se inclino para mirarle de frente, cuando Lavi alzo leve el rostro el contrario aprovecho y le beso en los labios, no duro mucho, se separo sin dejar de mirarle ̶ Ty-ki… ̶ Estaba mucho más rojo que antes.

̶ Lavi ̶ Le acaricio la mejilla ̶ Creo que me… ̶ Antes de terminar la frase escucho que dentro del salón Sheryl le estaba llamando.

̶ ¡Tykiii! ¡¿Tyki donde estas?

̶ Ahhh ̶ Suspiro fastidiado ̶ No me puede dejar en paz ni un momento…

̶ Sera mejor que vayas, puede que sea algo importante. ̶ Dijo Lavi animándolo.

̶ Lo dudo, tratándose de Sheryl nada es importante ̶ Tomó del brazo a Lavi que parecía ser el primero en avanzar hacia la puerta para ir al salón ̶ Ignorémoslo ̶ Parecía una petición ̶ No será importante y lo nuestro si.

Lavi le observo sorprendido por sus palabras ¿Importante? ¿Lo suyo era… en verdad tan importante? ¿Realmente Tyki Mikk, el Noah del placer le daba esa importancia? Aquello logro que su corazón se acelerara, sin embargo el Kamelot continuo llamándolo por lo que Lavi insistió.

̶ Tyki… anda, te está buscando tu hermano, dejemos lo nuestro para después.

̶ Bien. Está bien, pero no te vayas a escapar, espérame aquí… no demorare nada, ya vuelvo y continuamos.

̶ Bien, te espero, anda ve, yo estaré bien solito ̶ Le sonrió.

̶ No demorare ̶ Y Tyki abandono aquel balcón. Lavi suspiro cuando el otro ya no estuvo, examino la puerta un rato al estar solo, después se giro y recargo en el barandal de piedra, miro al jardín trasero, era enorme y tan verde, las luces iluminaban ciertas zonas que lo hacían ver aun más hermoso, la fuente de piedra con un pequeño lago alrededor, era adornado por unas maravillosas flores color azul, eran las únicas de ese color en todo el jardín, las demás eran rosas o color rojo.

̶ Me gustaría ir ahí con él ̶ Dijo para sí mismo ̶ Ahhh ̶ Soltó un suspiro ̶ Creo que me…

̶ Buenas noches Lavi ̶ Escucho la voz detrás de él a lo que se giro asustado, se trataba de Sheryl, que extraño si se suponía que él estaba buscando a Tyki y… ¿Ahora estaba con él?

̶ Bu-Buenas noches… pensé que…

̶ Por un momento creí que ya te habrías ido, no te veía por ningún lado.

̶ Lo siento… es que éste sitio era tan tranquilo y necesitaba un poco de aire.

̶ Si te comprendo a veces las fiestas pueden ser tan sofocadoras, pues bien, aprovechando que estas solo quería hablar algo contigo ̶ Se acerco el mayor a Lavi y de igual manera se recargo en el barandal.

̶ ¿Hablar conmigo? ̶ Parpadeo extrañado ̶ ¿Hablar de qué?

̶ Es muy sencillo, quiero que trabajes conmigo. La verdad es que con el cargo que tengo necesito de mucha gente y sobre todo gente competente, lista, que sepa lo que hace y que esté seguro de sí. Lavi en ti veo esa clase de gente, por eso es que quiero que trabajes para mi. ̶ Se veía seguro en lo que decía.

̶ Ahh… ̶ Lavi se asombro ̶ Ahh yo… en verdad le agradezco su oferta, si que me gustaría pero… pero tengo que rechazarlo… no podría ̶ Negó agitando los brazos en forma negativa ̶ Ya tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no podría ayudarle.

̶ ¿En verdad que estás seguro de lo que dices Lavi? ̶ Ni si quiera le vio.

̶ Si, lo estoy. ̶ Respondió el pelirrojo.

̶ Porque he de decir que… no me gusta recibir un no como respuesta… Lavi debo insistir, debes trabajar para mí…

̶ Lo siento de verdad yo no puedo.

Fue entonces que el color de piel de Sheryl inicio a cambiar y aquellos estigmas tan conocidos aparecieron sobre su frente ̶ Primero había decidido preguntártelo… pero si te negabas que era lo que esperaba tendría que obligarte.

̶ ¿Qué? ̶ Se giro a Sheryl y al segundo retrocedió alejándose. ̶ Un Noah… eres un… Noah…

̶ Me sorprende que no te lo imaginaras… porque digo, conoces a mí adorada Road y a mi hermano ¿No es así? ̶ Dijo de manera burlona negando con la cabeza. ̶ Eres listo pero te falló para ser un futuro Bookman, posiblemente te esté afectando lo de ser un exorcista.

̶ ¿Por qué motivo me invitaste a venir? Ahora comprendo que no fue en agradecimiento ̶ Una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla, no le quito la mirada de encima a Sheryl por cualquier cosa, pero el problema radicaba en que no tenia su inocencia ̶ ¿Vas a matarme?

̶ No, ya te lo dije, trabajaras conmigo.

̶ ¡Y yo ya te respondí! Eso no va a pasar…

̶ Imagine que dirías eso, no obstante yo creo que tendrás que retractarte ̶ Alzo ambos brazos a la altura de sus hombros de forma indiferente y avanzo hacia Lavi quien retrocedió nuevamente hasta llegar al tope y no poder retroceder más ̶ Digamos que estuve investigando aunque no lo creas y sé sobre su raro proyecto, el chico que representa al catorceavo y otra compañera más están contigo ̶ El ojo del pelirrojo se abrió con sorpresa, había conseguido muy rápido aquella información ̶ Veo que es así por tú expresión.

̶ ¿Qué es lo que… estas planeando?

̶ Únicamente tener ventaja, mientras tú cooperes y trabajes conmigo tus amigos estarán bien; soy un gobernante tan ocupado tendrás que moverte junto conmigo…

̶ ¿Y qué si… aun así me negara?

̶ No saldrías de aquí y por su puesto que me encargaría de que tampoco lograran vivir tus compañeros.

̶ Je… vaya fui engañado por un Noah… ̶ Sonrió Lavi de manera entre nervioso y molesto ̶ ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

̶ Tranquilo todo estará perfecto ̶ dijo en un susurro al pelirrojo al mismo tiempo regreso a su forma humana ̶ Volvamos a la fiesta ̶ Avanzo por el camino que antes Tyki utilizo seguido de Lavi que avanzaba bastante serio.

En cuanto retornaron a la fiesta Sheryl se alejo de Lavi, como si nada continuo saludando a la gente, dejando a un confundido, preocupado y enojado Lavi, no sabia que hacer pero debía detener esto a como de lugar, el problema es que había caído llenito en la trampa gracias a sus instintos humanos y ahora no se le ocurría nada que no fuera escapar que de por si imaginaba era imposible; las personas pasaban por su alrededor, todos se veían tan felices y divertidos, nadie se imaginaba lo que guardaba en realidad esa familia, aunque pensándolo bien, posiblemente muchos de estos invitados también fuesen personas corruptas o inclusive unidas al Conde, ni si quiera podía controlar que muchos de ellos no fueran akumas, examino a todos a su alrededor, ya hasta se sentía observado por el mundo, su corazón se encogió y más aun al ubicarse donde se encontraba Tyki Mikk, bailando con una mujer a la cual no ubicaba si quiera, sonreía de tal manera que en verdad parecía divertirse mientras que él se encontraba en esa situación "Era mentira" se dijo "Todo fue una mentira… él estaba confabulado con su hermano…" ̶ Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… ̶ Repetía con desesperación al mismo tiempo que buscaba salir de aquel lugar ̶ Caí en su maldita trampa… ̶ Y cuando iba a abandonar el lugar la música se acabo y la voz de Sheryl invadió el lugar.

̶ Quiero aprovechar la celebración de mi amada hija para anunciar y dar a conocer a un joven que trabajara conmigo de ahora en adelante, es apenas un chico pero es muy inteligente, les presento a lord Lavi ̶ Anuncio a la vez que señalo al joven pelirrojo, todas las miradas se fueron hacia él quien quedo inmóvil, pronto empezaron los aplausos, pero él no sabia a que se debían aquellos si lo que le pasaba no era para alegrarse, se sentía cada vez más perdido, ni si quiera pudo sonreír, completamente serio recibió las felicitaciones de la gente que se le acercaba.

Y en cuanto a Tyki, pues desde su lugar veía todo anonadado, no podía creerlo, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a aquello ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Sheryl? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué Lavi? ¿Y por que Lavi había aceptado tal oferta? De acuerdo en ese preciso momento sentía una sensación muy desagradable por su hermano, algo inexplicable que le carcomía por dentro y que no perdonaría, algo que poco a poco crecería más, sólo esperaba lograr controlarlo.

Fin del capitulo 3: Una Fiesta Engañosa

Bueno ciertamente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que no olviden comentar, mientras más comentarios más rápido escribo, eso me anima…

R E V I E W . . .


End file.
